


Her Wish

by AlexandraLockhart



Series: Tifa Week 2020 [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Birthday Cake, Family Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraLockhart/pseuds/AlexandraLockhart
Summary: It’s Tifa’s 24th birthday and her family decide to bake her a cake. Things go according to plan.... well kind of. Tifa is in for a surprise.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Tifa Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730194
Comments: 16
Kudos: 46





	Her Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to my favorite character ever, Tifa Lockhart! I’ve been in a bit of a funk lately, but I’m not gonna miss out on writing for her birthday!

Cloud opened up his eyes and found her by his side. She was still sleeping, looking so peaceful. He softly kissed her temple before quietly getting out of bed. He checked their clock and noticed it was almost noon. Just hours ago they had popped open a few bottles of fine wine to celebrate the day. 

Today was her 24th birthday, and he wanted to surprise her with a homemade birthday cake. Tifa had always made the cakes for their family, but this year Cloud wanted her to be able to relax. Besides she might still be a little hungover from last night. As he slowly closed the door from their room, he walked down the hall towards Denzel and Marlene’s rooms. Just as he was about to knock both of them were already out of their door running towards the kitchen. 

“Looks like you two are excited.” Cloud said aloud to his eager helpers once he made it to the kitchen. 

“Yeah, I can’t wait to make mom the best birthday cake!” Denzel excitingly replied. 

Marlene was pretty hyper as well.

“What type of cake are we making? I hope it’s chocolate!” 

“It should be a cookie cake those are the best.” Denzel remembering Tifa’s homemade cookie cake from his last birthday. 

Cloud was amused by the kids, he was just glad he had their help as he had no clue what he was doing. 

“Actually we are gonna make a strawberry cake with chocolate icing.” remembering Tifa’s favorite as gathered the ingredients to combine. 

They made the dry and wet mixtures and Marlene mixed them together and poured them into the pans, while Denzel set the oven timer. Cloud placed the pans into the oven and all they had to do is wait. 

“Wow, we did it all without any problems .” Cloud announced proudly. 

But then chaos ensued. 

“No fair! I want to ice the cake!”

“I can do it better than you!” 

“You already got to use the mixer!”

The two children were fighting over who got to put the icing on the cake. 

“Hey! You two are gonna wake up Tifa. Neither of you are gonna ice it now.” he said sternly. 

“Ugh way to ruin it.” Denzel muttered under his breath just loud enough that only Marlene could here. 

That was the final straw.

Marlene grabbed a cup of milk and splashed it on Denzel. The battle began.

They started throwing all the ingredients at each other causing a giant mess. Before Cloud could get in between them he heard a familiar voice. 

A yawning Tifa walked in. 

“What’s with all the ruckus in here...” just as she was finishing her sentence she was hit with a face full of flour coming from Denzel as Marlene dodged. 

Everyone froze for what seemed like an eternity. 

Marlene broke the ice.

“Happy Birthday!” 

Tifa looked around the mess of a kitchen and family.. she couldn’t help but smile. 

She walked up to Cloud and dumped sugar on his head. 

“My turn.” 

They all began to throw the ingredients at each other causing even more mayhem.

Tifa ended up tackling Cloud to the ground. 

“Happy Birthday, sorry about the mess.” He laughed. 

“It’s okay, you three get to clean it later.” She smirked before giving him a smooch. 

Denzel and Marlene jumped onto the pile bringing everyone to laughter. They were all cover in sugar and flour. 

“Thanks for the birthday fight you guys. I’ve been defeated.” Tifa said as the kids jumped off her. 

Just as everyone was back on their feet the oven timer went off signaling the cake was done baking.

Cloud got the oven mitts and pulled out the cake pans.

“Well the surprise is ruined, but we made you a cake all on our own.” 

That made Tifa giggle. “Wow! It actually smells good, I would let you bake more if it weren’t for this mess.” Looking at her kids who bashfully avoided her glance. 

Both Denzel and Marlene iced the cake together and put the 2 and 4 candles on top. Cloud lit the candles and they carried the cake to the waiting birthday girl. 

“Happy Birthday! We love you.” They all said placing the cake in front of her. 

Tifa’s heart swelled at the sight of her family. She closed her eyes and blew out the candles. She got up and they all hugged her at once

She cut the cake into four equal pieces and they each took a bite. 

“It’s yummy!” Marlene shouted going instantly for another bite.

“I’m glad I chose this flavor.” Denzel said with a mouthful of cake.

Cloud didn’t say a word he was already going in for his next slice. 

Tifa was surprised but proud of her family. 

“Wow it’s delicious.” she enjoyed every bite. 

“What did you wish for by the way? Denzel inquired. 

Tifa smiled as the three pairs of eyes looked at her for the answer. 

“Nothing. I have everything I need right here.”


End file.
